darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Concerns Addressed
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Robustus Megatron privately radios to Robustus, "I will be there momentarily." Several clicks pass, and the tall, silvery form of the Emperor walks into the barracks. He moves with a sense of purpose to Robustus' recharge berth, and awaits for Robustus to render the courtesy as he stands before him. Robustus stands as Megatron approaches, he inclines his head, "Thank you for coming, sir. I wished to speak to you about a situation with Shred that I am concerned about and felt you should be aware of it." Megatron nods, "What is wrong with Shred? Is it something concerning her new chassis or core?" Megatron rasps, knowing that Shred has had a lot of medical work done recently. Robustus shakes his head to the questions, "No sir, it is nothing like that. This concerns fellow medic Psykeout. Based on walking in on the two after what I still presume was some sort of altercation between them that another Decepticon stepped into to stop it, as well as based on a couple things Shred told me, it is my educated conclusion that Psykeout has harmed her more than once and may do so again. I want to make sure that her well being is looked after when I am not on duty with her." "I will not have such infighting or bickering within my ranks." Megatron rasps angrily. "I've had an optic on him since the situation with Slipstream and Shred." Continuing, Megatron rasps. "What other situations have your optics witnessed concerning Psykeout?" Megatron's seen a few security videos, but there's nothing like that firsthand experience. Robustus takes a moment to think on that, "There was a day I was working on Nitrogear and he walked in seemed very keen on taking verbal jabs. The time before that is when I walked in on he, Shred, and Goa. Shred stated to me that Psykeout had attempted to kill her and Goa intervened." a pause, then he continues, "Then there was the time he assisted me with her core, where I believe he introduced a sliver of Goanium to her old laser core, the resulting radiation attached to her spark." Megatron turns his optics towards Robustus. "Psykeout is our resident psychologist. He's as much needed as the rest of the medical staff. Not only does he have a responsibility to me and my troops, he provides vital psychological warfare tactics for use against the Autobots. It seems to me that he needs a reminder of his duties and responsibilities. Has there been any attempts to do so? (remind Psykeout of his duties and responsibilities) " Robustus nods his head a little to the first part of Megatron's words, then a shake of his head at the last, "I haven't done so myself sir as I am not sure if it is my place to do so being a new recruit as well as a civilian. I don't know if Shred has spoken to him about it or not. All I do know is I am gravely concerned about his mental state." Megatron thinks it's kind of ironic.. the psychologist, NEEDING a psychologist. Megatron thinks on what to do concerning this for a few clicks. Several quiet moments pass, before Megatron inquires, "Are you qualified to examine neural nets?" Megatron won't have Shred do it, due to the conflict of interest. Robustus looks at Megatron carefully, "In a physical sense I can examine a neural net, sir. But I am certainly not qualified to evaluate him. Perhaps someone neutral could be contacted if you so desired." "I will not stand for one of my troops attacking another Decepticon." Megatron affirms, after having sent Shred to be mentally evaluated after the med bay incident. "Which neutral are you talking about? I am always concerned with utilizing a neutral party.. There's a lot of risk involved with Decepticon military secrets getting loose." Megatron voices his concern in his raspy voice, raising his hand to his chin, cupping it into his palm. Robustus inclines his head, "I have doing what I can to keep her safe when I'm on duty, sir. Psykeout has not appeared in some solar cycles." then a pause, "An old associate of mine who knows the meaning of his own oaths. He would never think of sharing patient details. However if I could convince him to make an evaluation of Psykeout, then the only person who sees the details will be me, which I can share with you once I receive them. No one else needs to know about it, not even Shred." Megatron :thinks that this is possibly the best course of action to take, considering all the things Psykeout has done over the cycles. Megatron thinks that perhaps Shred would take some comfort in knowing, but decides against telling her. No need in spreading someone else's business.. Especially since that would give Shred a bargaining chip for her to use, since Psykeout already put her history as an Empty out on blast. "Contact your associate. If he agrees to the evaluation, then you will only report the results to me. Do not give them to Shred." Megatron rasps, his mind made up. Robustus nods his head, "I'll get right on it, sir. How would you like to handle Psykeout in this regard? I could inject him with something to make him cooperative enough to be taken to my associate's office or I could arrange for another location for him to meet with Psykeout. Though it would be wise that someone goes with Psykeout to assure he doesn't harm my associate nor attempts to escape." "I'm sure he can be appropriately convinced to see your associate. Even if he has to be strapped down." Megatron rasps, "But discretion should be used in this matter, and I concur on the point of an armed, accompanied guard. In fact, I know just the Mech to provide such guard." Megatron grins, a name already in his mind. "I still want you to provide the name of this.. associate." Megatron rasps, "I dislike shady details." as his optics narrow. Megatron wants to know exactly who he's sending one of his Decepticons to. Robustus smiles a hint, "Good, I am glad you will provide such sir." he states, then offers you the mech's name, "Ah that would be Mindwipe. Ironic name I know." he chuckles, "But I assure you he is one of the best out there." "And it is by your vouch and expertise only that my decision is based. Do not let my faith in your judgment down. Such would be... undesirable." Megatron's optics remain narrowed, focusing into Robustus' optics. "Your armed guard will be Nitrogear. Give him the details as to his task when the time comes." Robustus meets your gaze unflinchingly. "I understand sir. I will contain Mindwipe and arrange for a time here in the med bay. Once I set it, I'll talk to Nitrogear. I would request that you order Psykeout to come to the med bay at the time I arrange so he doesn't suspect." Megatron nods in understanding. "Is there anything else you wish to report?" Megatron rasps, thinking that the subject of Psykeout is finished. Robustus considers a few moments, "Shred appears to be adjusting well to her new form sir. She recently got it painted and performed her first medical repairs just this cycle." "Excellent. it is good to hear my chief medic is fully operational. Has she returned to a regular duty cycle?" Megatron rasps, inquiring as to Shred's status. Robustus hms, "Yes I do believe she has done so since she didn't leave med bay for the longest time. I had to pull her out of there for a drink just to give her a change of venue." he notes with a soft chuckle. Megatron rasps, "Shred's entire operational cycle is not assigned to the repair bay." Megatron reminds, "Recharge, rest, and relaxation are also important to mental well-being and morale. I will have to make a stop into the repair bay during her cycle to see how she is operating for myself." Robustus inclines his head to that, "Of course, I totally agree with that sir. I assure you that I made sure that while under my care she got plenty of recharge and rest time, not to mention relaxation." he smiles to that, "And I am sure she would appreciate you looking in on her sir." Megatron rasps, "I have other things I have to attend to, Robustus." Megatron says, as he turns his gaze away from you and your recharge berth, towards the exit of the barracks. "We will speak again soon." Robustus's berth is spotless, naturally. "Good cycle to you sir, thank you for speaking with me." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs